Cotton Candy
by dead drifter
Summary: Oneshot YAOI Zetsu/Tobi. Tobi loves cotton candy. But he loves his Zu Zu more.


"Cotton Candy"

tztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztz

Tobi was sitting in his luridly pink room, bouncing his Kunoichi Barbie (Hidden Rain Edition) up and down while munching on Cotton Candy.

He got to the bottom of the bag, and pouted. Yes, I know he wears a mask. Just imagine it, okay?

"Aw…" Tobi whined. He wiped his gloved finger around the inside of his cotton candy bag, and licked the last few sticky remains, and then he was all out.

The masked moron set down his Kunoichi Barbie and looked around the room, searching for more of that cottony good stuff.

Just as Tobi was about to get up, he heard a knock on his door.

"_Tobi_?" a muffled voice called. The basketball head clapped his hands together and leapt onto his feet, prancing across the room.

"Zu Zu!" Tobi chirped, opening his door and glomping the overgrown weed.

"_Eh….Tobi is a good boy_…." Zetsu's white half said quietly.

"**No…Tobi is a very naughty, naughty boy**…" Blackey rasped.

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked innocently with his finger pointed at his chin.

"_Stop it, Chocolate Cookie…get your half of our mind out of the gutter_."

"**I live in the gutter, Cream Filling…"**

"Oh, are we going to go bowling?" Tobi said brightly, grabbing a bowling ball out of thin air.

"**NO, Tobi…"**

"Oh…"

Tobi dropped his ball and it landed on Zetsu's foot.

"_Ow!"_

"**Damned brat…"**

"Um, Zu Zu, do you have any more cotton candy?" Tobi asked sweetly, cocking his head to the side.

Zetsu grinned suddenly, the pain in his foot forgotten.

"_Oh yes…I got you some more…"_

Creepy vines squirmed out from Zetsu's fly trap, holding a large bag of pink and blue cottony goodness, and Tobi immediately grabbed at it. Zetsu held it out of Tobi's reach.

"**You'll have to say the magic word…"**

"Please?"

"**Mm…say it again…"**

"_Pretty Please_?"

Tobi swiped at the candy again, and this time Zetsu let him have it.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered, ripping open the bag and immediately scarfing it down. Zetsu watched quietly, eyes following those gloved fingers as they disappeared behind the orange mask again and again.

Both minds went so far into the gutter there was no crawling back out.

"_Hey…Tobi? Do you love your Zu Zu?"_

Tobi sucked on his fingers and nodded.

"M hm!"

"And would you do ANYTHING for your Zu Zu?"

With one last loud smack of his lips, Tobi bobbed his head energetically up and down.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi loves his Zu Zu!"

"_Good…now come here….your gloves are all sticky…"_

Tobi approached the Venus flytrap man, and giggled when Zetsu leaned in and licked Tobi's hand.

"Ha ha ha! That tickles!"

Zetsu took one of Tobi's fingers into his mouth, sucking on it. Tobi continued to giggle until the plant man bit down on his hand.

"Ouch!" Tobi yelped, trying to pull his hand away. Zetsu held on, however, sinking his teeth in deeper and shaking his head vigorously.

"**Don't fight me, Tobi…"** Zetsu growled through his teeth. Tobi (wisely) did as he was told.

"_There…now your other hand…"_

Tobi whimpered, but he pulled his injured hand away and held out his other hand to the plant man's mouth.

Zetsu didn't bite him this time, sucking wetly at each digit before straightening up again. He loomed over Tobi, and the masked man stared up at Zetsu with curiosity.

"I got sticky sticky on other places too, Zu Zu…"

Zetsu blinked.

"What?" both sides asked at once. Tobi giggled and twirled, slapping Zetsu in the face with his scarf.

He faced away from the plant man, glanced back at him, and grabbed more cotton candy.

Tobi slipped the candy under his mask, and his fingers came away coated in more sweet sugar.

Zetsu's gold eyes followed those dirty fingers as they slid down Tobi's sides and down even further, to his rear end.

Those sticky fingers cupped that ass, and smeared the sugar all over the blue fabric of Tobi's pants.

The plant man licked at the drool that had been dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"**Bad…bad Tobi…"** Zetsu whispered.

"_You'll have to get out of those dirty pants…"_

"But my hands are all gooey! I don't want to get even gooier!"

Zetsu dropped to his knees and chewed on the fabric covering Tobi's legs, gently ripping and tearing until he had slashed the pants to shreds.

With his teeth, Zetsu ripped Tobi's pants right off, and nibbled at Tobi's Care Bears boxers.

The masked man turned around to look down at Zetsu, chuckling softly to himself.

Tobi loosened his scarf and pulled his shirt over his head, giggling when Zetsu's hot mouth skimmed over his crotch.

"It's gooey down there, too, Zu Zu!" Tobi said sweetly, gripping Zetsu's green hair and pressing his face hard into his erection.

Zetsu made a low guttural growl deep in his throat and lightly nipped at the constraining fabric.

Vines slid out from the flytrap, and wrapped around Tobi's arms and legs.

"Hey, no fair!" Tobi said sharply, annoyed that his hand was pulled away from Zetsu's head.

"You must be punished for making a mess…" Zetsu hissed.

The plant man sunk his teeth into the waistband of Tobi's boxers and pulled, tearing the thin material easily.

Soon, the boxers met the same fate as the pants, and Tobi was left only wearing his mask and his scarf.

Zetsu tugged at the scarf with his teeth, and the soft knit rubbed up against Tobi's erection.

The naughty boy gasped.

"_Tobi is a naughty…naughty boy…yes…"_

Zetsu pushed the scarf aside and wrapped his mouth around the head of Tobi's cock, careful to keep his teeth from pressing down too hard.

Tobi gasped again, but stayed still as Zetsu slowly took more of the boy's erection into his mouth, gradually moving faster.

The vines wrapped around Tobi's limbs tightened almost painfully as Zetsu sucked Tobi off.

"Zu Zu! Oh…Zu Zu! Tobi…ah….ah….ZU ZU IS A GOOD BOY!"

Tobi came into Zetsu's mouth, and would have collapsed, but the vines kept his body in a standing position.

"_Do you love your Zu Zu?" _Zetsu whispered softly, loosening his vines and pushing Tobi face down on the floor.

The masked man tried to glance backwards at Zetsu, shaking.

"Y-yes!"

"_Good boy…"_

Zetsu's vines wrapped snug around Tobi's waist and hips and forced his ass up in the air.

More vines gripped painfully at Tobi's thighs. Zetsu trailed wet kisses down Tobi's bare back and nipped playfully at the base of his spine. His mouth moved back up and Tobi yelped in pain as Zetsu bit down hard on the nape of his neck.

Tobi couldn't see what was going on behind him, but he heard the unzipping of a cloak, a rustle of fabric, and then he felt something rather wet and hard poking at him.

"Zu Zu…what…AAAH!"

Zetsu thrust hard into Tobi, stayed inside for a moment, and then pulled all the way out.

Tobi started whimpering.

"Please, Zu Zu…_please_…"

"**Please what?"** Zetsu murmured, rubbing his cock on Tobi's rear.

"Please do it _again_…"

Zetsu gave Tobi what he wanted, pumping hard into him and sending Tobi quickly into orgasm.

The overgrown weed continued to thrust in and out of Tobi until he too finally climaxed, spraying his strange green seed deep inside of his uke.

With one last nip at Tobi's neck, Zetsu pulled out and stood up, quickly pulling up his pants. He carefully wrapped his vines around Tobi and dragged him over to his bed.

After tucking Tobi in, Zetsu planted a kiss on Tobi's mask where his cheek would be and walked out of the room.

tztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztz


End file.
